


Pintando el departamento

by leah_queen



Category: Fútbol femenino RPF (1)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_queen/pseuds/leah_queen
Summary: Buenas, traigo un nuevo trabajo espero que les guste. Basado en las publicaciones de instagram del otro día. Saludos a todxs
Relationships: Leah Williamson/Jordan Nobbs





	Pintando el departamento

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, traigo un nuevo trabajo espero que les guste. Basado en las publicaciones de instagram del otro día. Saludos a todxs

Habían vuelto del campamento de la selección nacional hacia solo dos días. Jordan había comentado que quería comenzar a hacer algunos cambios en el departamento, entre los cuales se encontraba pintar de color una de las paredes de su living. A Leah le había gustado la idea, pero no había pensado que el mediocampista quería hacerlo ya. Ayer a la noche Jordan le había dado las muestras de la pinturería y se habían decidido por un color gris azulado.  
Leah se había despertado un poco más tarde esta mañana ya que era su día de descanso y Jordan no se encontraba en el departamento. Eso era bastante extraño ya que no era una persona mañanera. Leah se había servido una taza de su te favorito y se había acomodado en el sillón cuando Jordan entró al departamento con una sonrisa y dos baldes de pintura en sus manos.  
-Buen día bebé ¿Cómo amaneciste? -dijo Jordan depositando los tachos en el piso y acercándose para darle un beso a su novia.  
-Bien, hace poco desperté, a diferencia de vos al parecer. ¿Tuviste una mañana productiva? –  
-Oh si, desayuné y fui a la tienda a conseguir estos así que ya puedo empezar –  
-Pensé que lo íbamos a hacer más adelante –  
-Ya sé, pero después pensé ¿Por qué esperar? Además, señorita yo voy a hacer el trabajo, tú te quedarás descansando preciosa.  
-Ah sí, y ¿Cómo vas a pintar más arriba de la tele? –  
-Multa, eres mala- dijo Jordan haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos.  
Leah sonrió, dejo la taza de té a un lado y se acercó a Jordan. Comenzó a besar su cara y la abrazó.  
-Ven, no te enojes amor, te amo-  
-También te amo –dijo Jordan aflojando, permitiendo que Leah la abrazara y besándola también.  
Luego del almuerzo Jordan comenzó a preparar todo para pintar. Leah frunció el sueño.  
\- ¿No se supone que debes poner papel en el piso y correr las cosas para no manchar nada?  
\- Shh déjame ver quiero probar el color primero-  
\- ¿Con esa ropa? Vamos Jord son los nuevos kits de nike-  
\- Ey vamos te prometo que no ensuciaré nada, solo siéntate en el sillón y luce bonita así me puedo inspirar y haré una obra maestra. Ya verás.  
Leah rodó los ojos, sonrió de costado y le dio un beso a su novia. Luego se fue a sentar mientras navegaba por el feed de Instagram.  
Jordan pasó el rodillo por la pared para probar como quedaría el nuevo color.  
-¿Qué te parece amor? A mí me gusta, pero si no te agrada lo podemos cambiar. -Leah apartó la vista de su iphone y miró con atención. La escena le parecía muy tierna y el color le encantaba.  
\- Si definitivamente se queda-tarareó por un momento mientras observaba la escena, buscó la aplicación de la cámara y apuntó- ven sonríe, voy a subirlo a mi historia- Jordan sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo.  
Jordan también lo compartió en su historia. De hecho, lo hizo dos veces porque no se lleva bien con la tecnología y Leah también se burla de ella por eso.  
-Bueno ahora que hicimos la prueba y quedó bien voy a pintar enserio-  
-Primero sácate ese pantalón y esa campera, ya te dije que son nuevos no los podes ensuciar. - Jordan la miró con ojos entrecerrados, una idea se le estaba ocurriendo- Está bien, lo haré- dijo cediendo. Se agachó, se sacó los joggins y luego la campera junto con la remera quedando en corpiño deportivo y ropa interior. Sus abdominales flexionados puestos en exposición solo para cumplir su plan maestro. Sonrió malévolamente mientras se daba vuelta y agachaba simulando que acomodaba unos pinceles. Como si Leah no estuviera en el sillón con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y babeando al ver el tonificado cuerpo de su novia.  
-Okey no más pintura ven acá- dijo Leah con vos autoritaria. Jordan sonrió triunfante y se subió al sillón sentándose sobre Leah con una de sus piernas a cada lado y enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - ¿Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo? -inquirió Leah- En realidad no, se me ocurrió la idea en el momento y no desperdicias una oportunidad así, no cuando estas con la chica de tus sueños. - dijo mientras se comenzaban a besar.  
Los besos comenzaban a subirse de tono, eran más apasionados, más necesitados. Y de pronto Jordan siente algo frío en uno de sus glúteos. Interrumpió el beso sorprendida. Al darse vuelta no podía creer lo que veía. Leah disimuladamente había estirado su brazo hasta uno de los recipientes donde Jordan había dejado pintura, había metido la mano dentro y luego había dejado su marca en el trasero de Jordan.  
Leah sonrió- No eres la única que tienes trucos- dijo alzando sus cejas en señal de desafío. Jordan se había quedado sin palabras, no pensó que su pequeña travesura le iba a volver tan rápido. Velozmente decidió su próxima jugada. Ella también pasó la mano por la pintura y sin dudarlo la pasó por el pecho de Leah.  
-Aay!- Exclamó Leah por el repentino cambio de temperatura. Luego clavó su mejor mirada de furia en su novia- De esta sí que no te vas a librar tan fácil-  
-Mmm ya veremos-dijo Jordan mientras la volvía a besar- ¿No hay nada que te pueda hacer cambiar de parecer? –  
-Se me ocurren varias cosas si, como vos lavando los platos el resto del mes o encargándote de las compras-  
-Eres aburrida, tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no vienes a la ducha? Nos limpiamos y te hago el amor.  
-Definitivamente es mejor idea, pero igualmente vas a tener que lavar los platos-  
-Lo que sea por ti princesa-  
Jordan se levantó y extendió su brazo hacia Leah. Esta tomó su mano y se levantó del sillón siguiendo a Jordan que la guiaba a través del departamento, para así demostrarse cuanto se amaban.


End file.
